Awkward Dares
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius and Regulus play dares at home, and Regulus picks up the card daring him to kiss Sirius. What will happen? Sirius/Regulus incest slash


**This was written for the Painfully Bad and/or Awkward Kisses Challenge in HPFC. I had fun writing this. Sirius/Regulus is a very awesome pairing. I like it. A LOT XD**

* * *

**AWKWARD DARES**

Regulus threw his arms up and groaned in frustration. Sirius sat across from him on the carpet in Regulus' room, holding a small red card in his hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, you _have_ to do it," he said.

"I pass."

"You've already used all three passes, and you know the rules. If you can't do one of the dares, you automatically become the slave of the other player for a week."

"I am _not _dancing around in mum's clothes for a dare, Sirius!" Regulus said, hoping desperately that Sirius would take pity on him and call off the dare.

"Then start practicing taking orders from me for a week," Sirius said with a smug smile.

Regulus sighed and stood up, leaving the room and heading towards his parent's room. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it. He tip-toed into the room and headed towards the dresser. Before he could open it, Sirius was behind him.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked.

"Making sure you pick out really embarrassing clothes to wear while you dance around," Sirius replied, peering into the drawers and picking out a flowery bra. "Now _this_," he said. "This will do."

Regulus stared at his brother in disbelief and snatched the bra off of him. "Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

Sirius rubbed his hands together excitedly and opened up the next drawer. Regulus watched his brother's eyes scan the clothes and felt like crying when Sirius picked up a skirt. Then, he headed towards the box in the corner and pulled out a pair of high heels.

"Do I _have_ to, Sirius?"

"Yep. I'll just be waiting in your room," Sirius said, looking as though he was trying not to laugh.

Regulus sighed and started changing. As he pulled up his mother's skirt, he glanced in the mirror and groaned at how ridiculous he looked. He had to squeeze his feet into the heels and nearly broke his ankle twice as he tried to get back to the bed, where he had left the bra. He pulled his shirt off and stared at the bra. How the hell was he supposed to put that thing on anyway? It looked too complicated.

After a number of frustrating attempts, he finally managed to fasten the bra around him and he stared at himself in the mirror again. Sirius was going to _pay_ for this.

He slipped out of his parent's room and nearly died of embarrassment as Kreacher walked past the door at the most unfortunate moment. The house elf stared at him and then carried on walking.

"Er Kreacher... I'm not a cross-dresser or anything..."

"Kreacher said nothing of the sort."

"Well, just... if you were thinking that... I'm not."

"Kreacher understands," Kreacher replied in a tone that indicated he was holding back laughter. Regulus sighed and stepped inside his room.

As soon as he was in the room, he was almost deafened by Sirius' howling laughter and he felt enraged by the fact that Sirius was holding a camera.

"Don't you _dare_ take a picture, Sirius!"

"T-too late!" Sirius said, with tears of laughter rolling down his face. "You have to dance now, Reggie."

Regulus twirled around on the spot.

"Not good enough," Sirius said quickly. "Come on..."

"No. I danced. Deal with it. Now I'm going to change, and you better be ready for me to pick up a horrendous dare that you _have_ to do."

Sirius sniggered as Regulus headed back to get changed. Regulus stuffed his mother's clothes back into her drawers quickly and walked back into his room.

"Right," he said, picking up a red card from the top of the dare pack.

'_I dare you to do an impression of the person on your left.'_

Sirius smiled and ran from the room. Regulus thought for a moment when he didn't return, that Sirius had just stopped playing but then he returned a few minutes later dressed in his mother's clothes and started twirling around on the spot.

"I'm Regulus Black," Sirius said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "And I like dressing up in women's clothes and dancing like a ballerina and ooooh I'm so beautiful-"

"-_SIRIUS_!" Regulus shouted, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "I don't sound like _that_."

"I'm such a girl and I wish my mum had named me Regulina – _OUCH_!" Sirius cried as Regulus punched him hard in the arm.

"Change. Back. Now," Regulus said.

"Fine," Sirius said sheepishly. Regulus rolled his eyes when Sirius re-entered the room dressed in his normal clothes again.

"That was the worst impression of me you have ever done," Regulus said. "I mean it. Didn't sound or look like me _at all_."

Sirius shrugged. "Seemed just like you," he said, wincing when Regulus punched him in the arm again. "Right," Sirius said. "Let's see your next dare, Reg."

Sirius picked up the card and his face drained of colour as he read it.

"What is it?" Regulus asked, dread filling him.

Sirius glanced up and then tossed the card at him. Regulus picked it up:

'_Snog the person on your right for ten seconds'_

"Who cares? It's just a quick snog..."

"You're my brother," Sirius said, looking disgusted. "You aren't going to do it are you?"

"Well of course I am," Regulus said. "I'd rather not be your slave for a week thank you very much."

Sirius sighed. "This is really gross, you know that?"

Regulus shrugged and leaned forwards so that they were only inches apart. The closer he got to his brother, the less sure he was that he wanted to do the dare. It felt so wrong.

Slowly, he closed the gap between them and he pulled back immediately when their noses bumped together painfully.

"At least be careful, you dolt!" Sirius said, flushing bright red.

"It's not _my_ fault your nose is so big," Regulus said defensively.

Sirius leaned forwards this time and pressed his lips to Regulus' swiftly, careful to avoid a repeat of last time.

Regulus tried not to think about who it was that he was kissing. He tried, but failed miserably. His head just seemed to scream _'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius'_ and he felt like throwing up...

Although it did feel quite nice...

A tongue. Regulus nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt it make its way into his mouth and he hesitantly kissed back, moving his hand up to touch Sirius' cheek.

He felt more and more mortified as it went on, more due to the fact that he was enjoying the kiss... a lot.

Finally, they broke apart and Sirius swallowed.

"That was, er... yeah."

"Uh huh," Regulus said, clearing his throat. "Disgusting."

"_Completely_," Sirius said, blushing furiously. "I feel sick now."

They sat for a moment in awkward silence avoiding each other's eyes. Sirius cleared his throat. "So..."

Before Regulus even knew what he was doing, he found his lips back on Sirius' and he felt his own hand move up to tangle in Sirius' hair.

Sirius wasn't protesting; his hands were already moving fast to unbutton his shirt. They broke apart for air and Regulus stared down at Sirius' chest in awe.

"Sirius... uhh..."

Sirius' eyes widened as he realised what he was potentially getting himself into. "Why'd you kiss me again anyway?" he asked to change the subject.

"Just t-testing to see if it still felt disgusting the second time," Regulus said.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"Still disgusting."

"Wanna try again?"

"Definitely," Regulus said, smiling nervously as Sirius pressed their lips together for a third time.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but one thing was for certain; he'd never get tired of this.

**~THE END~**


End file.
